havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbalist Table
Used with a Treeplanter's Pot and any one of Apple Core, Fir Cone, Mulberry, nut, pine cone or any catkin to create a new Tree of that type. Also used to dry Wild Windsown Weeds to random seeds, to hatch Silkworms, to germinate wheat seeds for Beermaking, to cure Hemp Buds, to dry Tobacco leaves, to dry Raisins from Grapes, to dry and ferment Tea leaves, and to dry Boiled Pepper Drupes. How to Acquire uild > H rbalist Table Building a herbalist's table requires plant fibres, which may be difficult to find for new players. 1. Ask somebody nicely for plant fibres, or, in compliance with the no claim, fair game rule, harvest some from an unclaimed farm. Taking an unclaimed boat and pirating the shores helps, too. 2. If nobody's willing to donate or trade, and you can't acquire them by less legal means, then harvest your own fibres from hemp or flax. To get those, dry wild windsown weeds (WWW) on a drying frame, and with a random chance you get a flax or hemp seed. Plant seeds into ploughed land, wait, harvest, gather the fibres, repeat. While drying WWWs on the herbalist's table is much faster than on a frame (8h ingame instead of 48h, 2.6h and 16h out of game respectively), you can start farming without a table and build one after you get hemp or flax. How to use Place any of the precursors of items mentioned above to the herbalist table and wait. Tree's take about 2.5 hours to sprout from treeplanter's pots; Silkworm Eggs takes about 8 hours to hatch; Fresh Tea Leaves take 30 minutes to dry into green tea leaves; those ferment into Black Tea Leaves in about 8-12hours if left on the table. As currently (18. April 2010) both kinds of tea leaves do the same, there is no danger in fermenting green ones. You can also dry WWWs on the table, but this is only useful if your table is >q10, as the default drying frame will be q10 and produce q10 seeds from default q10 WWWs. If you are looking for wheat, drying WWWs on the table is NOT recommended. If a WWW dries into a wheat seed and is left on the table, it will germinate and be lost for farming. Refer to beermaking information on intentional germination. Wheat seeds, once germinated, will not change anymore, so the table is safe for beermaking purposes. Quality The quality of the herbalist table affects everything produced by it. The quality of anything produced on a table is the average of the precursor item and the table quality. This means you can test the quality of a table by checking the quality of items produced. The quality of a Herbalist Table is ( (fibre q *2) + board q + block wood q ) /4. Time The lengths of time it takes to get the various items from their precursor items on a herbalist table are as follows: Note: Please add exact times to this table if you know them! (and specify game time or real time, or both)